


The Nightmare Chord

by merinarasauce



Series: Mythical Beasts [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kidnapping, Kinda, Mention of Death, Murder Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Police investigation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: They tell us to be afraid.They're exactly right.





	The Nightmare Chord

**Author's Note:**

> ~reposted from my Amino account~

~6:12 P.M., Nate's Apartment~

YOU'RE JUST A PUPPET 

Nate stared at the note. That was his handwriting, but when had he written it? _Why_ would he have written something so strange and off-the-wall? All he’d known for the past few days was confusion. There were sticky notes all over his apartment--on the mirror, between the pages of his journal, in his shoes--saying all sorts of things.

LET ME OUT

I HATE YOU

I WANT TO SEE MY FRIEND 

His phone buzzed. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket.

_Hey!! Where r u?? Ive been waiting out here for 30 minutes!!_

He groaned, realizing his mistake. He was supposed to perform ‘Mangled' at a charity concert in two hours. His fingers flicked over the tiny keys.

_I'll be out in a sec. Srry to keep u waiting_

He picked up his jacket and guitar case, when his phone buzzed and lit up.

_is ok_

_Hey, maybe after the concert we can drop by the old factory on 12th Street. I wanna show you something_

He blinked. The warehouse? What could she possibly have to show him at an abandoned storage facility? He sighed and picked up his phone. _Tak, tak, tak_. 

_Sure I guess_

He slipped his jacket on and, picking up his instrument, walked out the door, closing it behind him.

~TNC~

He could recognize Verity's car anywhere. A steel blue minivan in the middle of LA. Not to mention that she was constantly honking at him. He smirked and opened the passenger side door. “Best perk of riding with you is the automatic shotgun rights,” he remarked, climbing in. She chuckled, her pale, freckled cheeks lifting with the expression.

Verity couldn't have been more than nineteen, but she was the most reliable driver he knew. She brushed back her fiery orange hair, her bright cerulean eyes meeting his. “Don't forget your seatbelt,” she teased, a huge grin on her face. “I don't wanna be the girl who killed Nathan Sharp.” He rolled his eyes and complied, smiling in spite of himself.

Verity slowly backed out of the parking space, then shifted and drove out of the apartment complex. She drove down the road, a flood of white and red lights. Twenty minutes in, and the drive was almost silent. Verity bit her lip. Silence was not her forte. She chuckled quietly. “Nervous?” she asked, eyes trained on the road. “A little bit,” the musician admitted. “This is the first time I've performed this song live.” The girl glanced at her friend, smiling. “I'm sure you’ll do great! You're the best musician I know!” He sighed and smiled. “Yeah. You're right. I’ll be fine.”

~TNC~

Nate stared out at the crowd. His crew was setting up behind him. He spotted Verity, who smiled and gave a thumbs up. He went over the chords of the song in his head. The lights were blinding, as always. The crowd waited, strangely quiet. He couldn't help the rising sense of dread in his chest. But he still knew, after all, there was no real reason to worry.

_Right?_

“Ladies and gentlemen, coming to you from right here in LA, playing his new single ‘Mangled’, please welcome Nathan Sharp!”

_Here we go._ He brought his head down, looking straight at the floor.

“Uh, hello? Hello hello? Wow, you made it! Good job, good job.”

His heart pounding in his chest, he put his fingertips on the frets, preparing to play the first chord.

“Hey, uh, do me a favor? Maybe sometime you could check what's in those suits in the back room.”

His fingers tensed as he brought them to the strings.

“So, if you could just take a look, I would appreciate it. I'm sure it's not that bad. Ah, y’know what, nevermind. I'm just a little curious.”

He raised his arm and played the first chord.

That's all he got to do before he blacked out.

~TNC~

Verity woke up in a pile of ashes. She groaned as she realized that could only mean one thing.

She had reincarnated. Again.

She sat up, trying to remember how she had fallen. Nate was playing. The song ended. Then he jumped off the stage and stabbed her.

_This can't be good_ , she thought, looking out at the crime scene around her.


End file.
